The Marauders
by Sparrows.Pirate.Wench
Summary: Guess what, guys? I'm BACK! I know, amazing, isn't it? I kinda lost my reputation there, didn't I? Well, I'm putting up this story for the third time. The Marauder's sixth year at school is not what they have expected.... many mysterious and betraying thi
1. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1

The Marauders

Sirius woke up, looked up at the clock, turned over, then closed his eyes again. Sleep was overtaking him….today was the day he would begin his sixth year at Hogwarts.

WAIT!

Sirius jumped up from his sad excuse of a bed on the floor of James' room. He thrust a pillow in the sleeping James' face.

"Wake up, James! We have to go! It's already 7:00!" Sirius shouted as he ran around the room, trying to pick up all his stuff. He stuffed everything he thought he would need in his trunk. Sirius was a six foot five inch young man. A handsome sixteen year old with shoulder length jet black hair that fell over his eyes and somewhat-tanned skin.

"Whefff a cwwaupp!" came the muffled existence of James' voice, somewhere from underneath the pillow on top of his face. He threw the pillow off of him, miraculously hitting Sirius in the back, which was kind of hard at the moment since he was running around James' room like a berserk maniac. "What?"

"Hogwarts! Two hours! Train! Need food!" Sirius said through all the clothes and books flying through the air and into, or near, his trunk.

"Is that all you think about? Food?" James asked, rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses from his bedside table. He only heard "Need Food!" In Sirius' whole fragmented sentence. James was a seven inches shorter than Sirius, standing at about five foot ten inches. He had jet black hair that stuck out in all directions at various lengths never exceeding his cheeks. He had slightly tanned skin with a few spots of freckles on his nose. James was very handsome, but in his own way.

"HOGWARTS!" Sirius screamed.

"Oh! Hogwarts!" James flung himself out of bed and started gathering things from around his room, only in a more organized way than Sirius.

One hour later they, fortunately, had everything packed and ready to go. Unfortunately, however, it seemed to take forever. Sirius had a lot of stuff spread around James' room. Hey, you can't blame him; James' house was Sirius' house for the whole summer. He didn't want to go back to the Black house…

"Blueberries with your pancakes, Sirius?" Mrs. Potter, James' mother, asked.

"Mmf?" Sirius asked, his mouth full of milk.

"Do you want blueberries in your pancakes?" she asked again sweetly.

Sirius nodded vigorously. He swallowed a huge gulp. "Yes, please."

"How many pancakes?"

Sirius grinned widely, "Umm, how 'bout….."

"As much as I can?" laughed James' mother.

"Of coarse!" Sirius beamed. James rolled his eyes. "Mother, you should know by now that Sirius eats everything edible he sees…."

"Not everything-"

"Yes, I know!" James' mother said. James and Mrs. Potter laughed as it was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine, just be that way."

"Hurry! We're gonna miss it….again!" James panicked, running through the crowds of Platform 9 and ¾.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "We have fifteen minutes until the train leaves."

"But what if I can't find her?"

"You'll find her."

"I have to ask her."

"Again."

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Stop it, Sirius."

"Go find her. I'll get your trunk."

"Thanks."

Sirius took James' trunk from him and boarded the train, carrying both trunks as if it were nothing. A few passing girls stared, then giggled when he looked their way and winked. When he was on the train he rolled his eyes. This was going to be a year like every other: fun, exciting, and full of giggling girls. How wrong could he be?

Sirius walked down the trains, peaking in the cars, looking for Remus. He had one trunk hitched over his shoulder and carried the other one under his other arm. He came to the last car and the second to last compartment. There was Remus, sitting in the car, reading another book with a pile of five others sitting beside him. Remus was about the same height as James, although a fraction of an inch shorter. He had chestnut colored hair that extended to chin length. His skin looked like it had somewhat seen the sun, but he was also, like James, handsome in his own way.

"Hey Sirius." Remus said, then looked up at Sirius coming in through the door, "Show off." He nodded his head indicating the trunks.

"Hey, why not show it off if you have it? Keeps it in good use." Sirius smiled and winked. Remus rolled his eyes.

"How was summer?"

"Great, stayed at James' house. You?"

"Same old. Went on vacation, to South America this time, read billions of books."

"Figures." Sirius laughed.

"Where's James? Did you loose him?"

"No. He's asking-"

"Ahh. Again."

"Yup."

There was an exasperated sigh at the door. James lugged in, looking like he had just been hit by the Hogwarts Express three times over.

"Did she-"

"Say no?" James asked Sirius, who was sitting down next to him after hauling the trunks up onto the racks above the seats. "Coarse."

"Ahh. Same every year. I wonder when she'll give in….." Sirius stared out the window. A girl, about five foot five inches with shoulder-length black, red, blonde, brown, and orange all-mixed-in-one-colored hair. She had khaki pants on with many various pockets, searching in every one of them for something. Her pale skin seemed to glow a bit in the shadows. She was having a hard time moving her trunk. Sirius stood up, "I'll be back guys." He breezed out of the room and down the car.

"Where's he going?" James asked, attention focused off of his unsuccessful beginning of the year.

"Look out the window." Remus said. James turned his head to look. Sure enough, Mr. Ladies Man, Sirius was outside helping the girl he saw take her trunk. He hoisted it up over his shoulder and walked off with her.

"Thank you for helping me." The girl with khaki pants said.

"No problem." Sirius responded with a charming smile. "My name's Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Estelle Avery." The girl said. "I haven't met you before. Were you in any of my classes?"

"What?" Sirius nearly choked on his words. "You haven't? What year are you?"

"Fifth year."

Sirius nearly ran into someone. Amazing. Someone in the school hadn't met him. That was new…..usually all the girls of the school worshipped the very ground he walked upon. He was used to it by now, but secretly he found it annoying. He was glad to hear that at least one girl didn't idolize his existence. But still, it was a shock. He was beginning to like this Estelle.

"I'm fifth year."

"Really? Well, I've probably had some classes with you." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah."

There was a silence for a moment, but Sirius soon broke that. "So, you don't know me?"

"Only by reputation…." Estelle said.

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong, I've seen you around." Estelle said as she walked casually in the train.

"Oh. Yeah?" Sirius' hopes rose.

"Yup! Oh! Here it is!" Estelle stopped suddenly and pointed to a car. She opened the door.

"Estelle!" A shriek came from inside. "We were looking-"

Sirius looked in the car and saw Lilly Evans. The girl James had had a crush on for forever. The one he had just asked out. The one that hated his guts. Not to mention James', too.

"And who is this?"

"Sirius Black. I'm sure you know him." Estelle answered Lilly. "Oh! Sirius, Lilly's my best friend." Estelle smiled.

"Yes…." Lilly answered, glaring at Sirius.

"What's wrong?" Estelle asked, obviously noticing the grim face on Lilly.

"Nothing." Lilly huffed and returned to the car. Sirius casually put Estelle's trunk above the seat across from Lilly and quickly noted the girl in the other corner of the car reading a book.

"This is Sammy." Estelle motioned towards the girl reading, "I hope there's no hard feelings between you and her." Estelle blushed and sighed. "Sammy, this is Sirius."

"Nice to meet you." Sammy said without looking up from her book.

"Same here." Sirius replied. He started to walk out of the car. Estelle followed, confused by the saddened look on Sirius' face.

Estelle closed the car door behind them. "Thanks a bunches, Sirius." She smiled.

"Anytime." He said.

"Listen, just because you and Lilly don't get along so well doesn't mean we can't be friends." Estelle smiled.

"Really?" Sirius' hopes rose again. "Great! Thanks!"

"Uh huh! Once again, thanks." She smiled again.

"Coarse!"

Sirius returned to his car in a good mood. He sat down next to James, not even noticing the stares he was getting from his friends. He stared out the window, just as the train was starting. An unusual silence fell across the car. Sirius looked around at his friends, who were all staring at him. He hadn't noticed that Peter, the last of the Marauders, had joined them.

"Oh, hi Peter!" Sirius grinned and looked stared out the window again, humming a tune unknown even to himself.

"What was that all about?" James asked, nudging Sirius, smiling devilishly.

"What was what about?" Sirius grinned.

"What did I miss?" Peter squeaked. Peter was a short, skinny guy about five foot six, with messy brown hair. His facial features resembled a rat's, with his nose a little too skinny and his teeth protruding a little from his mouth. He had pale skin, and a lot of freckles.

"Nothing, just another girl Sirius has helped." Remus said, his nose returning back to his book.

"Oh." Peter looked at his feet.

James smiled. "So, Sirius, does she worship you like all the other girls?"

"Nope!" Sirius grinned wider. James looked confused. Remus sighed. Peter was lost in his spaced-out thoughts. Sirius continued to look out the window cheerfully. James was still confused.

Sirius all of a sudden spoke up, "Where's the trolley cart? I'm hungry."


	2. Making Fun of Sirius

The Marauders

Chapter 2

After the train ride to Hogwarts the four boys exited the train with all the other Hogwarts witches and Wizards. The First Years went off to the boats with the Grounds Keeper, and everyone else (yes, including the Marauders) went off to the carriages that took them to the huge entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although it was more like a castle than a school.

The carriage ride was amusing. The four boys were finally on Hogwarts grounds, therefore they were aloud to use magic! Throughout the ride various charms and spells were flashing colorful lights out the windows. Another year had begun!

The Marauders entered the Great Hall after the carriage ride, a huge room in the castle that could seat more than hundreds. There were four long tables in the room, each nearly extending the full length of the Great Hall. Each had a different color tablecloth; on the far left there was green for Slytherin, then next to that was yellow for Hufflepuff, blue fore Ravenclaw, and finally, at the far right, red for Gryffindor. The Marauders took a seat at Gryffindor table, Remus and Peter on the side next to the wall, James and Sirius across from them.

Sirius snickered. He muttered a charm underneath his breath and placed a small spell on the empty seat next to him. Luckily no one saw him, or so he thought. Professor Dumbledore stood up after the Sorting.

"Finally! We're almost started!" Sirius muttered.

"Precisely, Sirius." Professor Dumbledore boomed across the Great Hall. All heads turned to Sirius' direction. "Now, we will not be able to begin the feast until you take that spell off of the seat next to you." He smirked above his half-moon spectacles.

Sirius' jaw dropped. Remus and Peter smirked and snickered at him from across the table, James was trying to hold back a fit of laughter, and the whole of Hogwarts School was staring at him. Naturally, regaining his composure in a matter of seconds, Sirius did the thing he did best and stood up on the bench, soaking up the limelight, and bowed to Dumbledore.

"Of course, Headmaster. You have caught me already, you sly dog! That's one for you this year." Sirius put emphasis on the "dog" part, and the rest of the Marauders couldn't help but bury their faces in their hands from red-faced laughter.

"No pun intended, eh Padfoot?" James whispered.

Sirius kicked James arm as he bent down and took the charm off of the seat, smiling at Dumbledore. Most of the girls in the Great Hall leaned forward to get a good glimpse of Sirius.

"You may sit now, Sirius." Dumbledore smirked to himself.

"Yes, sir!" Sirius bowed again, once again drawing the attention of many girls, then sat back down next to James.

James could only shake his head as Sirius turned and smiled mischievously. "He doesn't know what he's in for this year." He laughed evilly under his breath and rubbed his hands together as he turned back towards Dumbledore to "pay attention" to his welcoming speech.

As Sirius turned, he couldn't help but notice that Estelle was sitting down Gryffindor table. She was a fifth year Gryffindor, so good looking and fair, and Sirius had never met her before? He stared in wonder. He surely would have noticed her. With a face like that he definitely wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity. But that wasn't the only thing that struck Sirius' interest; she had personality. A striking one, too. He sat watching her, leaning on his right arm.

Wait. Lily Evans was sitting next to her. Along with Sammy, the bookworm girl. Sirius laughed to himself in his head, she'd be a match for Remus.

Estelle sighed and leaned on her arm, apparently bored of Dumbledore's drawn out speech. She looked around the Great Hall until her eyes came to lay upon Sirius. She jumped, surprised that he was looking her way, then smiled and waved bubbly to him. Lily saw her gesture, turned, saw Sirius, then quickly engaged Estelle in a conversation. Just like normal. Lily was on a mission to ruin Sirius, he knew it…..he sighed.

"You like her, don't you?" a little whisper in Sirius' right ear said slyly.

Sirius jumped. "No!" He said automatically, blushing.

"What? Not admitting it, Padfoot?" James' voice was clear now. "And you're_ blushing_? Usually you'd have already asked her out! What's different about Estelle? Isn't she like all the other girls?"

"No, she isn't." Sirius said sternly, turning towards James, who was grinning evilly. "She's totally-"Sirius stopped. He was about to defend her. Crap. Now James definitely knew.

"Ask her out."

"What?"

"Ask her out!"

Sirius blushed even redder. "But….."

"You do like her!"

"Do not!"

"Ha! Liar! Padfoot….don't you want-"

"Shh!" Came Remus' harsh tone. James and Sirius sighed and turned back to Dumbledore's speech, Sirius as red as a tomato, and James smiling like a devil.

After dinner in the Great Hall the houses went to their Common Rooms, then up to their dorms. All the Marauders shared a room, with one extra bed. They had not had an extra room mate since last year. Dumbledore had to move him because he was going nuts with all the pranks the Marauders played on him. They had done that, actually, to quite a few of the roommates they'd had over the years….Dumbledore had decided to give up finding a roommate to fill the empty space after one had to be sent to the Looney Bin. That brought back memories…..

Once they all entered the room Sirius did a belly-flop-stile-fall onto his four poster bed next to James' by the door, and Remus' on the other side. Peter was at the far end of the occupied beds, closest to the wall next to Remus. The farthest bed was left unoccupied.

"No roomy this year!" Sirius snickered as he rolled into his covers, stripping off his shirt and shoes as he went. He snuggled into the warm sheets.

"Hey, Moony!" James' yelled to Remus across the room, "Guess what?"

"Huh?" Remus asked, half not paying attention while he unloaded his trunk full of books.

"Padfoot's got a new girl."

"Really?"

"No I don't!" Sirius suddenly sat up in his bed, blushing.

Remus spun around, "What! Is the famous Sirius Black denying his love for the female race?" He gasped playfully. His attention was fully focused on James.

"Who is it?"

"Estelle Avery."

"You're kidding? After all these years he finally meets her?"

"Yup. And he denies that he likes her too!"

"I don't like her…." Sirius muttered.

"But you're blushing, Paddy." Remus snickered with James. "Do you think Sirius has finally found the girl he's going to fall head over heals for? I always thought she'd be the right match for him."

"Maybe." James grinned. "You should have seen him at dinner. He was staring at her the whole time!"

"That's what he was staring at!"

"Guys!" Sirius glared at both of them, sighed, and snuggled back into his four poster bed.

James and Remus snickered and started to finish unpacking their trunks. Peter had been unusually quiet, even on his terms. But no one seemed to notice, maybe not even Peter himself.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" James prodded the almost-asleep Sirius.

"Mpherrumph." Came the muffled reply of Sirius, who was now almost fully submerged in his bed covers.

"Awww. Paddy's embarrassed." James grinned toothily.

Sirius didn't say anything. Remus cocked an eyebrow. Soon a soft sound of snoring was heard from underneath Sirius' covers.

"He can fall asleep anywhere, at any time, I swear." Remus said, turning back to his trunk. "Oh! Bets that Sirius asks Estelle out in a month!"

"Two months!" James snickered, pulling out a sack of coins, "How much?"

"50 Galleons!" Remus replied.

"You're on!"

"I bet he asks her in a week!" Peter finally piped up. "I'll put my galleons in now."

"Wow, Wormy! You're actually betting with us?" James asked, surprised.

"Why not?"

"Where should we put the Galleons?" James asked.

"Uh, how 'bout under the spare bed. Sirius never goes anywhere near that bed, except when he sleeps, and he's still three beds away." Remus replied.

"Good thinking, Moony!" Peter said.

"What's new?" James said, laughing.


End file.
